


Nothing But Love

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [8]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Sevier Twins AU, Summer Vacation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: All the reasons why you love going on vacations with the Sevier Twins
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 2





	Nothing But Love

Going away on vacations is perhaps, one of your favorite activities with the Sevier boys. You can go anywhere, do anything, and be completely and totally anonymous. No one knows your names when you travel, even if it’s just so far as outside the city, no one’s there to judge. Not that anyone gives you a particularly hard time, in your hometown, but still. The adventure to simply be and exist as a fleeting moment in someone else’s background is thrilling.

Sometimes Paul’s the one that decides where you go – or rather, his work. If he’s going somewhere particularly fun or interesting, somewhere with things to do and places to visit, he’ll take you and Paterson along. The NSA always puts him up in really nice accommodations and, well, what they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? You all share a bed anyway, that’s not really a concern.

Nothing’s a concern when you’re on vacation for pleasure instead of work though. Those are times where you get to pick, Paterson’s not picky, he can find things to appreciate about anywhere and everywhere; it’s one of the thousands of things about him that you love so dearly.

But the beautiful places, those are the best, for you. The places where the sun casts gorgeous colors across the sky, places with rich lush vibrancy in all forms. Cities, beachside bungalows, mountains or country-side, it doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re all together.

You’ll walk in the middle Paul and Pat on either side. They’ll sometimes hold your hand together as you walk through the streets and shopping centers, or sometimes one will tuck you up under his arm while the other runs on ahead to scope out restaurants and sights to see. No one pays attention to you here, not a single soul, for they’re all busy admiring their own loved ones.

You can kiss and smile and laugh and dance on the shoreline and no one would bat an eye, and they don’t when you do, when Paul tackles you into the water and Paterson grabs you to hoist you up onto his shoulders, big grins and dimples that light up the afternoon sky. You can be silly and be soft and be sweet as you wind through crowded venues, and the only thing someone might say is _excuse me_ as they brush past you.

And at the end of it all, when the three of you are back in the hotel room, bodies aching from hours of walking and exploring and shopping and laughing and kiss kiss kissing, not even the housekeeping staff care when they come in the next morning to find you all tucked against one another, they simply duck out and wait for a better time – the three of you asleep and none the wiser.

Because vacations together are your time for escape, from any and all stresses in life, three anonymous faces in a liminal sea, nothing but love and in love, together.


End file.
